New Blood
by NightWyng17
Summary: In the events of 1 Year Later, the Teen Titans need new members, now.While Cyborg searches through the metahuman community, Robin uses his own methods to bring in members. Some language
1. Chapter 1: We Need New Blood

Hi there, I don't own anything from DC and this is my own story about the Titans. Enjoy!

Note: This is during One Year Later after BB and Kid Devil leaves the team.

Chapter1: We Need New Blood

Cyborg was in his room. His body was being taken apart, cleaned and being put back together, giving his mind time to think.

Vic had been the leader of the team since its creation last year. He thought of how good it had been at the beginning. Sure, there had been problems, Kid Flashes kneecap being blown off by Jericho (then in the body of Deathstroke), the whole ordeal with Raven and Brother Blood. But, as far as the team in a whole, things had been good. Tim, Cassie, Conner and Bart had given the team the hope and inspiration it needed. Even when Starfire left to join Nightwing and the Outsiders, the team was still fresh, new. Untainted. And then Luthor came, bringing with him deception in the form of a mind-controlled Superboy, and Brainiac. That was when things started to go wrong. The Outsiders had taken the harder hit, losing both Indigo and Nightwing. But the Teen Titans hadn't walked away unscathed. Superboy was too ashamed of what had happened to continue. After that, Raven was stolen by Kestrel; the power-hungry madman used her to become a lord of chaos.

And then the Crisis. Bart along with the other Flashes took the psychotic Superboy-Prime into the Speedforce, and return as the new Flash. Speedy was gone, Bart was gone, but most importantly, Superboy died, taking out both his evil counter-part and the universe-destroying tower created by Alex Luthor.

And now their were five, Robin, Wondergirl, The Ravager, and himself. That was simply unacceptable, with the threats they had to deal with now-a-days, there was simply no way the team would last with only four members. His body was fully operational again, Cyborg went to find the rest of the team and tell them his plan.

The three other members were all in the main room, Cassie and Rose were bickering as usual and robin was deep in thought, thinking about what his Superboy clone program was missing. Robin looked up when Cyborg came into the room, as did Cassie and Rose.

"Alright, let's get right down to it." Cyborg said "The fact of the matter is that the Teen Titans are, well, depleted at the moment."

"Is that 'Leader Speak' for were Shit outta members?" Cassie quipped

"Basically, yeah," Cyborg replied in all seriousness "we are flat out screwed when it comes to currant team members. This is a case where quantity is just as important as quality. We need new, strong heroes, and we need them now before we attacked or ambushed or whatever. Speedy is on a island training with Conner Hawke, so she's of the list, Starfire and Raven are currently MIA, Beast Boy, Bumblebee and Herald have all passed us up for the Doom Patrol, who we are not going to let keep Kid Devil. Wendy and Marvin told me that there are other members around the world, but they won't come until we go to them. I'd ask Nightwing to join, but he's got too much crap to deal with in New York right now and Bart has gone the way of Barry Allen. He's a Titan, but now he's also the Flash so I wouldn't count on his support."

"So how do you suggest we get new members?" Tim asked. He had his fingers in an arch and was looking at Cyborg over them. Tim was thinking about Conner, about how if he could punch in the right sequence of genomes, maybe the team could have Superboy again. His thought strayed to a question in his mind, would Connor want to resurrected? He had gone out on top, giving the ultimate sacrifice for the entire universe. Would Superboy want to be remembered any other way? In Tim's heart, he knew the answer. Connor would be overjoyed to be back with his friends, to be able to hold and comfort Cassie, to joke around with Tim, to in his own words; 'Hand those Brotherhood of Evil Losers their collective asses!'

Cyborgs answer took Tim out of his reverie. "Simple." Vic said with a smile "We find some heroes. Heroes that won't to do good, want to learn the ropes if their new, heroes that won't be afraid to cross some lines for the greater good. Basically, we need some meta punks."

A smile broke on Rose's face and the team left to do their collective things. Only Robin stayed seated. Cyborg said they needed metas. Tim had a different idea; they didn't need metas, they needed clones.


	2. Chapter 2: Recruits

Hi there, I don't own anything from DC and this is my own story about the Titans. Enjoy!

Note: This is during One Year Later after BB and Kid Devil leaves the team.

Chapter 2: Recruits

Rose Wilson stood outside of a nightclub with Cassie Sandsmark and Victor Stone to the 'super community' they're known as Ravager, Wondergirl and Cyborg. The club they were standing in front of was called Chaneys, a club for all manner of metahumans. Two years ago, Grace Choi of the Outsiders was a bouncer at this very club. Thirty minutes ago, Vic had asked Rose where one could find young Metas "Wherever metas congregate." She had replied. And so, here they were three fourths of the Titans. Robin stayed behind to make sure no one got into the tower.

"Everyone clear on what we are going to do?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, find some losers, ask if they want to join, and see if they're retarded enough to accept." Rose said with a straight face. "Good. As long as we're clear." Cyborg replied.

At the tower, Tim Drake sat at his computer, once again running the Superboy Clone program. "Subject Alpha-Q, failure to stabilize biogenetic lock," The computer told him in a woman's voice "recommended steps; collect more subject genetic material."

"Yeah, you try sneaking up on Superman, or Lex Luthor you stupid computer." Tim replied. He typed in a different sequence of code and hit enter. After waiting for about ten minutes the computer responded "Subject Beta-T, failure to lock in genetic abnormalities." Tim looked up in surprise, the computer had said something other than 'failure to stabilize genetic lock', and he took a moment to figure out what the computer told him. His eyes widened even further when he realized what it meant. If he entered that code he could revive Connor Kent, as a human.

"This is amazing!" Tim said to himself. "This can be the last resort. I know I can give him his powers, now if only…" Tim started typing furiously. Once he located the variables, he could replace them, one by one until Superboy had all his powers back. And after that, he could start on his other project.

Vic, Cassie, and Rose sat at a table, looking at three young men a ways away. "So these are the guys we want?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. They're strong, willing to do good, and most importantly, not afraid to put it all on the line." Cyborg replied. "Even if the one Rose found is and asshole." Rose gave a bow. "Alright then, let's take them to the tower so they can meet Tim.

Robin waited outside the tower, just like Vic told him to and watched the T-jet land. His teammates stepped out with three other men.

"Tim, meet the newest members of the Titans." Vic said. "Burn," He motioned his hand at an Indian man, no older than Robin. Burn had Silver gray hair, at the mention of his name he bowed to Robin and put his hand in a fist. When he opened his hand a ball of fire appeared and Burn passed back and forth in his hands. "My real name is Joseph Agatobar." He said with a smile.

Vic continued. "This is Daniel Lighthawk, a.k.a, Lakota." The Native American nodded his head at Robin. Unlike Burn, this man looked closer to Vic's age instead of Tim's. He had shoulder-length black hair with a band around his head, a large, intricate tribal tattoo was on his right arm and strapped across his back was a compound bow along with a quiver of arrows. 'The new Speedy' Tim thought to himself. He looked at the final new member. He was Caucasian, with spiked brown hair. The white tank-top he was wearing was full of holes, something robin was pretty sure had to do with his powers.

"Names Paul Neal, The man said as he moved to shake Robin's hand. "You can call me Spykestrip." A long spike pooped out of his arm and stopped just in front of Tim's chest. "Huh, that usually gets a reaction of some kind." He said when Robin didn't flinch.

Vic pulled Spykestrip back away from Robin. "Alright, your all now on the team, lets see what you can do.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Hi there, I don't own anything from DC and this is my own story about the Titans. Note: This is during One Year Later after BB and Kid Devil leaves the team. Also, this story spins off after #36 and you'll have to pretend it's an alternate reality if you've read anything beyond #36. I don't know all who died in IC, so if a dead guy shows up, please tell me. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Training

Paul Neal stood in a large metal room, It looked a little like his uncles paintball arena, boxes, walls, hills, and all manner of things were littered around the room and one of the walls was missing, leading to a rocky field. With him were his fellow new recruits, Burn and Lakota. Burn had changed into a leather armored suit, red, with black patterns of fire on the shins and wrist gauntlets. Lakota had a tactical vest, and some baggy cargo pants along with gloves and a survival knife strapped to his leg. Peal had simply removed his white tank-top, and replaced it with a red tee, a picture on Inuyasha holding his giant sword was on it.

Paul looked at his fellow recruits and then back out towards the field. "So, you think they're gonna do something or just let us sit and spin?" Lakota smirked and Burn cracked his knuckles, small sparks flying from his fingertips. Arena lights suddenly came on, and Lakota notched an arrow into his intricate, compound bow. Out from behind a wall, a young girl walked out. She looked over to the three, and promptly flipped them off.

"That's either Ravagers programming or a fucked-up hologram." Paul said. "Think we're supposed to fight her?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the girl lurched and grew, turning into a brown, muddy blob. The blob grew a face, as well an eight-foot tall body. "No genius. You're supposed ta' kiss your ass's g'bye!" yelled Clayface, who it certainly was.

"Now that's obscure." Said Burn, "Isn't Clayface dead?" "How the hell should I know? Less talk more fight!" shouted Paul (who will now be referred to as Spykestrip). With the he started running towards the Clayface- hologram. Sharp spikes grew out of his fore-arms, elbows, knees and shoulder-blades. Clayface turned his hand into an axe, and swiped at Spykestrip. The quick meta-human ducked under the blade and lunged at Clayface's exposed shoulder. The bone-blade simply passed threw the muck, which Paul expected. After all, it was freaking Clayface. "Hey Sitting Bull, how about you shoot an ice- arrow at this freak?" Lakota did shoot an arrow however; it was a simple arrow and merely stuck in Clayface's tree-like leg. "I don't have any 'ice-arrows'. Just plain and simple, sharp-as-hell normal arrows."

"Speedy had ice-arrows." Spykestrip yelled as he dodged under the other hand, which had formed into a spiked mace, "Hell, Robin has ice-arrows except they're discs." "Well," Burn said as he walked towards Clayface "Maybe Robin will make him some." Burn opened his eyes, the iris's and pupils of both eyes glowed orange and his silver hair flowed back as if caught in the wind. He lifted his hand, open palmed and a blast of super-heated plasma shot out of the palm. The blast hit Clayface square in the chest, and after a moment he had become a virtual statue.

Spykestrip gave a small nod and kicked the statue, causing it to fall and shatter. "Take that, bitch." He mumbled under his breath. "Well, that was a little light." He said dryly. "I was expecting something… I dunno, a little harder." An explosion from outside had all three running out to find the source.

Lakota saw Cyborg and Robin, standing back to back. He also saw Ravager jump down from the cliff face behind them. "Is this part of the test?" he asked/shouted to Robin. "Actually no." was the response "Looks like you came just in time." He pulled some shuriken batarangs from his belt and threw them at his target, a gigantic, red-haired man dressed in a black sleeveless suit that had a metal, yellow 'M' across the chest. The 'rangs simply bounced off of Mammoths impenetrable back, seeming to get him mad at Robin more then any real damage. "You stupid Bird-Boy!" He yelled, "I'm gonna smash your damn head in!"

"No. Mammoth, you sure as hell won't!" Yelled a voice from above as Wonder-girl soared above the three. She grabbed him by the shoulders and started flying out to sea. Cassie had to stop though, as mammoth's clothes turned to stone. That, along with his constant thrashing, caused Cassie to drop Mammoth unto the beach, near where Cyborg was fighting Psimon. "A: Who turned that dude into stone, and B: Who the hell are these guys!" yelled Spykestrip, who was working with Ravager to try and stop a woman. The woman was a shape shifter, and spoke with a thick European accent. "You may call us the Fearsome Five. And stone was from my accomplice, Shimmer."

"They're a team of semi-incompetent villains." Cyborg told Lakota "Psimon, Shimmer. Mammoth, Jinx, and apparently, Madam Rouge, they used to give the Outsiders occasional trouble."

At that moment, Psimon lifted a large bone fragment, (Look kids, its Trigon! Or a piece of him at least…) and telekinetically threw it at the trio, causing Lakota, who took the brunt of the attack to go soaring into the trees. Cyborg lifted and fired his sonic-cannon arm, causing Psimon to clutch his ears and fall over in agony. "Kind of dumb to attack the metal- sound man, Punk." Said Cyborg as Robin moved to tie the criminal up. "Not as dumb as to believe that actually defeated me." Psimon jumped up and grabbed Robin, bombarding him with psionic attacks.

Cassie flew over the sea, doubling back and putting her fists out in front of her. She had faced Mammoth before, and knew a series of hard blows, would knock him out. However, when she fought him, his older sister Shimmer, had been dead, and Cassie didn't know how the over-protective sister would help Mammoth. With the force of a typhoon, she rammed straight into Mammoth, knocking him into the base of the tower and creating a Mammoth sized dent. As she flew up to him, Shimmer came up, using a winding path of stone as a staircase. "Hey Wonder-Bitch, how about a make-over!" Shimmer began transforming the make-up on Cassie into acid. She began to, but a metal bo-staff smashed the back of her skull. Ravager looked up at Cassie, who was wiping the tingling make-up/acid of her face. "No one calls you 'Wonder-bitch' accept me." She said before turning back to join Spykestrip, who was surprisingly competent against the slippery Madam Rouge.

"So, when I cut your arm off, will it fall off, or are you like frikin' Clayface?" Spykestrip yelled. "Assuming you could hit me, vich obviously you cannot, and I would envelop you, and suffocate you in a most painful way!" As Ravager joined the fight, Paul tried to lobotomize Rouge and, for the fifth time, her head served to dodge the bone-blade. "Even if being suffocated was my kink that would still sound way, way, effed-up." Rose drew her sword and swung at Rouge's stomach, as expected, she jumped over the blade. Quicker then anyone could see, Paul reached into his denim jeans and drew a switchblade. Flipping the handle to extend the knife's blade, he stabbed it first into Rouge's leg, then chest, and then finally, swung it in an upward arch the cut off her ear. "I swear to god, if she regenerates into two Rouges, I'm getting Burn to carpet bomb her ass. Where the hell did he get to anyway?" Down in the grove where Lakota had been thrown, a great burst of light and fire flared, showing that both Burn and Lakota were deep in battle with Jinx, and having a difficult time. Paul and Rose started moving to help, but Cassie held them back. "You just proved you're good enough for this team." She told him "Let's see what they can do."

Burn was getting pretty annoyed. He had fought the holo-Clayface with ease, but this woman, an Indian like himself, continued to hold his plasma and fire back. Creating water and using air to push it back the hero's way. "Your petty efforts cannot defeat me! I am an almighty sorceress! Commander of elements and powers you cannot comprehend!" As the woman yelled this, she lifted up in the air. Burn gave her an incredulous look and flew up into the air himself. "I really hope flying isn't the greatest of your powers because that would be sad."

Burn and Jinx flew in the air, a violent ballet of fire and purple magic bolts. Lakota kept his eyes locked on Jinx. Slowly and calmly he reached into the single pouch on his belt, a medicine bag, filled with many different items. He removed a small figurine, an elk, made of bone, and bleached so that it was snow-white. Lakota closed his eyes and whispered a few words. When he opened his eyes, they had become the same shade as the figure, pure, snow-white. Gently he placed the elk back into his medicine bag and drew an arrow. Notching it into his bow and taking aim, he fired directly at the small of Jinx's back. While in the air, the arrowhead glowed white, then ice blue and, as it hit the woman, the lower half of her body completely froze over. She fell to the ground, the half that wasn't frozen showing signs of hypothermia. Burn walked over and poked her with his foot. "I thought you didn't have Ice-arrows?" he said. Lakota's eyes returned to normal, black and green and he smiled. "I don't. I do however have many magically enchanted items from my people." He turned to jinx, whose skin was starting too turned a shade of light blue. "Tell why you attacked, who sent you, and where they are. Then my friend will melt the ice off your legs and we'll get you to a hospital." She stared at him, her face a grimace of pain and hatred. "Damn. I'll tell you. Buy I doubt you'll like it."

During all this, Robin was still in Psimon's grip, his mind being probed and prodded his thoughts being read like a book at Psimon's leisure. All the while, Robin felt waves of pain washing over him, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he was knocked out. Cyborg yelled and fired off another sonic discharge, but it was cut short by a psionic shield, one that had engulfed the two, leaving Cyborg out on the beach. "My, my, your little Robin has really been busy, Victor! Traveling the world, coming back to fight Poison Ivy, getting into scuffles with Bat-brat-" He stopped, his eyes widened and a gleeful smile etched onto his face "Oh this is interesting. Vic, what do you know about clones? Not nearly as much as Timmy here it would seem. Did you know about his Super-boy clone experiment? And this other one, tell me, who is-" Psimon once again stopped short. This time though it was from Robin's hand, crushing his windpipe. "I had to let you in." Tim explained. His nose and mouth were bleeding but he seemed otherwise okay. "I had to let you in to my mind so that I could get to you." He broke from Psimon's grip, causing the psi-shield to disperse. "But you do NOT get to see that!" He drew his bo-staff and lunged at Psimon, who clutching his throat gingerly. Robin didn't hesitate and lunged in, beating Psimon mercilessly whacking the clear-dome skull again and again trying to break it in and smash the brain within. "Robin! Tim, get a grip!" yelled Cyborg who yanked Robin off the now unconscious mental mastermind.

Robin. Breathing hard, let Cyborg take Psimon to where the others had tied up the remaining four. Cassie, Rose and Paul were making sure that none of the five did, well just about anything. Burn and Lakota had been melting Jinx's legs and were now staring off into the sea, grim expressions on both. Cyborg took Robin back to the beach, to talk. "So, aren't you going to ask what Psimon was talking about?" asked Robin after a uncomfortable silence. Vic smiled, though it had very little mirth. "Tim, I know about the Super-boy Clone program." When Tim looked at him in surprise he did smile, a real smile this time. "I'm taken apart everynight. During which time I'm linked with the computer system, and there is no firewall in here I can't bypass." For Robin had set a great number of protective programs. "I'm been monitering your progress, and its really something. But what about this other-" "Don't worry." Robin cut him off. "Its all under control."

Spykestrip ran down to them. "So, we're all kinda wondering… are we on the team or not?" Vic and Tim both laughed.

What did Jinx tell Lakota and Burn? Who or what is Robin's other experiment? Find out next time on… The Justice Friends! Wait… I'm mean Teen Ttians!


	4. Sequel notice, If you liked, read

Here's a notice to everyone who enjoyed New Blood. I'm doing an on going sequel because the 'New Blood' really isn't the title anymore. The Titans found there new blood (and it sounds like there's still more to come!). So, be on the look for The Tomorrow Titans, which will fill in the blanks as well as add a few surprises of its own. Unless it seems really prudent to stop, this one will be an on-going series. (Just like that Kingdom Hearts story that is like 60 chapters long by now. Teen Titans, Go!


End file.
